deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists from the Rooster Teeth web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. She also fought Katsuki Bakugou in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Momoyo Kawakami vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Akihiko Sanada VS Yang Xiao Long * Akuma VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long VS Alex Louis Armstrong * Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst * Yang vs Terry (Completed) * Giorno vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose (Completed) * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Arm-Fall-Off-Boy (Abandoned) * Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Bane vs Yang * Yang Vs Black Canary (Abandoned) * Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang VS Blacker Baron * Yang Xiao Long vs Blaziken (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Yang vs Brachydios * Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet * C-Sha Vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Cassie * Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka * Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Cinder * DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Doomfist * Dudley vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs. Edward (Completed) * Elesis VS Yang Xiao Long * Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Gon * Guts Vs Yang * The Heavy vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs Hercules (GoW) (Completed) * Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist * Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs * Jeane Vs Yang * Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Johnny Cage vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Juliet Starling vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto * Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi (Abandoned) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters * Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long * Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Laura Vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone (Completed) * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Liu Kang vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang VS Lucario (Completed) * Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long * Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long * Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs. Mami * Mario vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Meliodas (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta * Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long * Noob Saibot vs Yang Xiao Long * Nostalgia Critic vs Yang Xaio Long * Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Panty * Peach vs Yang (Qryx) * Yang Xiao Long vs Pikachu (Completed) * Yang vs. Raiden (Completed) * Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long VS Rath (Completed) * Ryu VS Yang Xiao Long * Ryuga Banjou VS Yang Xiao Long * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang vs Sans (Completed) * Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long '(Completed) * 'Yang vs Seras (Completed) * Sesshomaru vs Yang Xiao Long * Sophie vs. Yang Xiao Long * Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long * Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Star Butterfly * Starfire vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong * Yang vs. Terra * The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed Fanon Version) * Yang Xiao Long vs TJ Combo * Undyne Vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) With Ruby Rose * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Gon and Killua vs Ruby and Yang * Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa vs Ruby Ruse and Yang-Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Beacon Academy * Beacon Academy vs Shibusen (By HowardHank) With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (Abandoned) * TMNT VS RWBY * RWBY vs UNIB * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks * RHG vs RWBY * Sonic and Knuckles vs Ruby and Yang Battle Royale *'Team RWBY Battle Royale' *Heavy Hitter Battle Royale *Black and Yellow Tag Team Battle (For this episode, she is teamed up with Jin Kazama from Tekken to pit against Captain Jake and Luan Loud from Jake and the Never Land Pirates and The Loud House) *'Female Brawler Battle Royal (Complete)' Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 20 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Axel/Lea * Applejack (My Little Pony) * Balrog * Batman * Blaze the Cat * Captain America * Captain Falcon * Crimson Viper * Daidoji (Senran Kagura) * Donkey Kong * Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy Z) * Edd (Eddsworld) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Gamora * Human Torch * Iceman * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ira Gamagori * Iron Man * Ironhide * Jackson Briggs * Johnny Cage * Jonathan Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Kid Goku * Konoe A. Mercury * Lily Chilman (Power Rangers) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Mako Mankanshoku * Marceline Abadeer * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Mika Returna * Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Ms. Fortune * Nami * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus) * Pinkie Pie (MLP) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Rainbow Mika * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Renamon * Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) * Roronoa Zoro * Ryuko Matoi * Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Scanty Daemon * Shantae * She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) * She-Hulk * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stitch * Supergirl * Tahu (BIONICLE) * Tracer * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Undyne (Undertale) * Wario * Wave * Winston * Winter Soldier * Wolverine * Wonder Woman * Yuzuriha * Zuko With Blake Belladonna * Bumblebee (Transformers) * Princess Bubblegum & Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) * Princess Peach & Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) With Ruby Rose * Celica A. Mercury and Konoe A. Mercury * Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi * Sonic and Knuckles * Spider-Man and Wolverine * Tatsumi and Wave With Ruby and Weiss *V.S. Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill-seeker at heart Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby After Adam Taurus, cut off her right arm, Yang suffered from PTSD for months and strived to adapt with only one arm, but after testing out a new cybernetic arm for weeks, Yang decided to leave Patch and decided to head out into Mistral to finally reunite with her birth mother, Raven Branwen and find Ruby. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Ammunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly. * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290. * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits. * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually). * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 5'8 (172cm) * Age: Approximately 19 as of Volume 6 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * Sister of Ruby Rose * Inspired by Goldilocks * Partner of Blake Belladonna Aura *Manifestations of one’s soul *Manifests as a force field that covers one's body *Can be used to block deadly attacks *Can heal minor wounds *Yang's aura appears to be red Physical Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Granted by Aura **Punched with the arm of an Atlesian Paladin-290 with enough force to break it apart **Held back the Punch of an Atlesian Paladin-290 **Punched a Car with enough force to Launch it forward **Strong enough to Lift a Large Speaker over her shoulder with Ease **Launched Junior across the Club and into a Glass Pillar with a Normal Punch **Blocked a Strike from an Ursa **Held the Mouth of a Nevermore Open *Superhuman Durability ** Semblance Cybernetic Arm *Made by the Atlesian Military by order of James Ironwood *Made specifically for Yang *Has a Shotgun Built into the Wrist *Striking Power is increased when punching with the Arm *Can be detached from Yang's Arm without Issue *Durable enough to take a Shockwave from Adam's Semblance Ember Celica Feats *Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly. *Blocked attacks from Paladin-290. *Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits. *Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually). *Fought Beowolves for a whole day. *Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica. *Fought 7 armed Branwen clan members into commission in 1 minute and 58 seconds singlehandedly. *Helped defeat and kill a Nevermore with team RWBY *Using her semblance, she punched Adam so hard the earth around him came up. *Helped Blake kill Adam Taurus *Defended the abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine that the Amity Communications Tower was being set up above from various Grimm and probably bandits. *Defeated Vine Zeki and Elm Ederne with Blake's help. Flaws *Lost her arm during her first bout with Adam Taurus. *Has also been defeated by Neopolitan Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg RWBY4-yang.png 0a284db343c333cc71040e155f7ca231.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long cf5ef736f455332db7558058339e1a77.gif|Ember Celica transforming a743deb89a5a984ad79a2725c04a5d75.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long Part 2 Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle DLC Yang_Vol_4_arm_profile.png V3_0600024_Yang.png Img_character04_2.png Trivia * Yang Xiao Long is the first character to appear in Death Battle to not originate from comic books, books, video games, TV shows, movies, and anime/manga. ** She's also the first Web show character to be featured in Death Battle. * Yang is the first character in DEATH BATTLE! to be voiced by their official voice actor. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Bikers Category:Boxers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Siblings